


The Tale of Three Brothers

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Reincarnation, Resurrection Stone, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Tom Riddle smiled as Albus Dumbledore told him he was a wizard. Of course he was.He read the Tales of Beedle the Bard.He felt rage unlike any as he read the story of Three Brothers. A warped version of his and his brother’s lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Antioch Peverell was a very handsome man. He was tall, 6’2, with ivory skin, high cheekbones, silver eyes and wavy midnight black hair which he kept just below his ears. He was a very serious person and only _one man_ had made him truly happy. He’d been content with his parents, he was happy with his brothers but with _him_ , his whole being had felt alive.

He was also one of the few who had seen that one thing which no one should be forced to see.

 

He only had one ambition now; he wanted to create the most powerful wand in the world. His magic was exceptional even for a witch. There were very few wizards who were like him, his brothers, his husband and his husband’s ancestors. The wand could channel his powers and cause even greater destruction than his wandless spells.

 

He studied the magical arts practiced in every corner of the earth while his youngest brother, sweet Ignotus was looking after poor people; non magic and wizards. Cadmus was as usual, chasing another girl.

He’d only ever loved one person; his jade eyed, messy-haired bonded, Marc. Marc Le Fay Peverell, was the most beautiful human in the world. He had short, messy black hair, sparkling emerald eyes; the colour of the killing curse, ruby red lips and pale skin which never failed to flush when he made love to him.

But one day, Marc had died.

Just like that, Marc was gone from the world.

He was alone. It was as if his very life had also been burned.

 

There was a reason he was trying to create the most powerful wand in the world. He will kill those non magic humans in the cruelest way he could. He will lay waste to their world. They, who had taken his lover, his mate, his husband, his bonded, his equal; his very world from him.

He will take theirs.

 

Cadmus and Ignotus were his brothers. He will always care for them, but they could never fill the void Marc had left.

 

A month later, Cadmus’s recent lover died. He didn’t think the girl’s death would affect him so much. But it did. His younger brother went mad.

He started learning Necromancy.

 

Ignotus tried to console both of his brothers, but in the end could only curse their fates. Wasn’t it enough that his eldest brother, who had always been cold, had become even colder after his beloved Marc’s death. Now, Cadmus’s lover was gone too. Why? What did the gods have against him and his brothers? Why was Merlin punishing them like this?

 

Antioch smiled sadly at Cadmus as he put his hand on his shoulder. Cadmus looked up at his elder brother with red rimmed eyes and broke.

 

He cried till there were no tears left to shed. He vowed to bring his lady love back. Maybe, Marc could come back too. Yes, Antioch would become his usual self too.

 

Ignotus decided then and there that he would create a cloak which would always protect his brothers from death. He will not let death take his brothers also from him.

 

The three brothers threw themselves into learning all kinds of magic. Knowledge was power. They traveled to every corner of the earth and gained the knowledge to create what they wanted.

 

Antioch fashioned a wand out of a Elder tree and Thestral hair. The Thestral who had given him his hair had looked at him sadly. He had just caressed his head.

 

Cadmus made a Stone to call back the dead. He chose a black onyx stone to contain the magic.

 

Ignotus made the cloak which would protect the last members of his family. His elder brothers.

 

They marked them with their family’s sigil. A triangle enclosing a circle bisected by a line. They represented the items they’d created : Invisibility cloak, Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand.

 

Antioch laid waste to the land whose people had burned his beloved Marc alive. He killed them in the most gruesome way he could. His magic sang as he heard the villager’s screams. He slashed his beloved wand through the air, and fire and water engulfed the village. It was as if nature itself wanted him to take revenge on the people who had killed his kind husband.

He felt happy. He relished in the feeling that ran through him as he heard their blood curdling screams.

 

Cadmus tried. He tried everything, but his lady friend didn’t not come back whole. He slit his throat to be with her. He couldn’t bear to live in the world without her. He was sorry to leave his brothers.

 

Antioch was smiling while looking at the clear blue sky, he had finally taken revenge for his beloved Marc’s death. He was lying beside a river when some small boy snatched his wand and ran away with it.

 

He didn’t care. He’d had his revenge. He didn’t need a wand to kill himself. He didn’t need it anymore.

 

He murmured an incantation and died. When he opened his eyes, his beloved Marc was smiling at him.

 

Ignotus grieved for years. In the end, he gave the cloak to the children he’d blood adopted. He hoped his children would be safe and live a good life which his brothers and he were denied.

 

He joined his brothers and smiled for the first time in a long while as he saw his brothers and their beloveds by their side.

Antioch and Cadmus hugged him and he let the tears fall.

 

* * *

 

Tom Riddle smiled as Albus Dumbledore told him he was a wizard. Of course he was.

He read the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

 

He felt rage unlike any as he read the story of Three Brothers.

A warped version of his and his brother’s lives.

 

The wizards had turned the story of their tragic lives into some garbage fairytale. Death? What Death? They made those objects with their magic.

He had committed suicide to be with his eternal love. There was no bloody pub. He didn’t even visit those disgusting places. Why would Death even give them anything? Death was not a person.

Surprisingly, they did a good job with Cadmus’s story. He wondered what his brother would think if he knew. They again messed up Ignotus’s story. Honestly, wizards these days were pathetic.

Then again, these were children’s tales. Told to children to always be cautious lest they end up in a bad place.

But some wizards believed in these tales.

 

His lip curled in distaste as he read those two words.  The Deathly Hallows.

That’s the name some wizards and witches gave to their creations. Giving some imaginary entity called Death, the credit for what they accomplished with their incredible magic.

 

He knew there was a reason he was back though. Let’s see what life has store for him in this incarnation.

He put his knowledge to good use.

He knew how to make the elixir of life.

 

He drank the elixir at the age of twenty four and smirked at the mirror when he felt the elixir bond with his body. He will not age anymore. He was immortal.

There were many ways to have eternal youth and immortality.

 

Sadly, wizards these days only knew about the stone and those unsightly things called horcruxes. He made the stone for appearances sake. This generation was not worthy of knowing other methods which he and his brothers had discovered in their travels.

 

He looked at Cadmus’s ring on his finger and smiled sadly. Cadmus’s indiscretions had resulted in the birth of a child. Gaunts, his maternal family were his younger brother’s descendants. They were no better than those filthy muggles who’d killed his beloved.

 

They were a shame, nothing more. They did not deserve to have this stone, his brother’s stone which he had worked so hard to create.

 

He taught Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and found his love years later. He knew his intuition was right.

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter looked at the Hogwarts Defense teacher and knew he was the man he’d been searching for all his life. His parents had sent him to Beauxbatons Academy of magic and he was here because of the Triwizard Tournament.

 

“Hello, my name is Harry. Harry potter.”

Tom smiled gently at the green eyed, messy haired youth, and all the teachers on the staff table flinched.

Professor Riddle never smiled. He didn’t talk to students. He was cold to everyone. He detested people and only communicated with his pet, a black python.

But he was smiling at the eighteen year old youth who they recognized as James and Lily Potter’s son, Harry. The boy had never come to Hogwarts.

“Hello, Harry. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

 

Harry’s eyes lit up and he did not let go off Tom’s hands. He didn’t feel empty anymore. He liked the handsome man’s hand in his. Tom’s grey eyes softened as Harry did not let go.

 

* * *

 

A year later, James and Lily were wiping tears from their eyes as Harry married Tom Riddle. They were so happy for their baby. Their son had fallen in love with a lovely man. Sirius and Remus patted their friends backs, but also wiped their cheeks. They were happy for their godson. Harry looked radiant standing next to the immortal wizard.

Tom kissed Harry and fed him the elixir. Harry moaned as he felt the drink go down his throat and his hands tightened in his bonded’s lovely hair. His whole body pulsed as he felt the magic of the elixir work it’s wonder.

Tom kissed Harry gently, reverently. He kissed Harry with so much love and affection that Harry even forgot his own name. He was only aware of Tom’s mouth on his chest, on his neck, on his thighs. He closed his eyes when Tom entered him and he felt right, complete. He opened his eyes and smiled at his beautiful husband. Tom smiled back before leaning down and kissing him again; tenderly, lovingly.

Harry’s heart melted again.

 

* * *

 

During a match of  the Dueling club, Tom defeated the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and got his beloved Elder Wand back. He could’ve gotten it by just asking it to come to him. It was his. He made it. The wand would’ve come to him. He’d poured his very essence in it, just like Cadmus and Ignotus had had poured theirs in the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility.

But he didn’t feel like doing that. He felt his wand hum contently as it came back in his hand. Elder wand was happy to be back with him. The Headmaster smiled at him and shook his hand.

 

He still used his Yew wand. He was fond of it. Of course, the phoenix core realized Harry and he were mates. That’s why their wands shared cores. They are always meant to be together. Phoenix was an immortal fire bird. Just like their love was eternal.

 

Harry showed him his ancestor’s cloak and he smiled sadly. His beloved brother, Ignotus had always been too kind. He kissed the cloak and Harry smiled softly at him. He had always liked the cloak. He was happy his husband liked it too.

 

_Two months later_

 

Harry woke up with tears sliding down his cheeks. He looked at the beautiful man lying beside him and started crying without restraint.

He wondered if Tom knew he was the reincarnation of Antioch just like he was Marc’s.  He caressed his cheek and kissed him softly.

“I will always be by your side, my love. It’s always been you, Tom. It will always be you.”

When Tom woke up, Harry asked him if he knew. Tom just smiled sadly and nodded. “Yes, of course I knew. I remembered everything when I was ten years old.” He caressed Harry’s cheek and Harry smiled softly.

“You’ve always been mine, Harry. You will always be mine.”

Harry threw his arms around Tom and did not let go. He will never let go.

“As you are mine, Tom. You will always be mine.”

 

* * *

 

Months later they were roaming the muggle London when both Tom and Harry stopped dead in their tracks. There was Cadmus, walking with a blonde woman on his arms. Tom recognized her as the one who had died and driven his brother mad in his previous life.

Cadmus stopped for a minute and looked towards them. They knew Cadmus recognized them too as his eyes widened and he ran towards them without hesitation. His girlfriend was calling after him to slow down. The four of them had lived together for years and were attuned to each other’s magic.  

Cadmus hugged Tom and kissed Harry’s forehead. Tom and Harry smiled to each other and hoped they would meet Ignotus too.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Tom were staying at Godric’s Hollow that week. Tom liked Harry’s parents. They were nice. His own parents had been quite pitiful. His mother had died after giving birth to him and his father had committed suicide after being violated by his mother.

They were in one of the shops when both Tom and Harry felt a presence behind them.

Tom felt his heart clench as he saw the bags lying around a man who was crying while looking at them. Tom felt tears gather in his eyes and opened his arms for his youngest, kindest, most gentle brother. He and Cadmus had been selfish to leave him alone. But his children had given him some happiness.

“Come here.”

Ignotus hugged Tom and cried to his heart’s content in his elder brother’s arms. It had been too long.

 

When he let go, he turned to Harry and kissed his brother in law’s cheek.

“How are you?” he asked with tears in his eyes.

“I am good. I am so happy we are all here,” Harry said softly.

 

A brunette woman came bounding into the shop and scolded Ignotus for leaving her on the road. She was his sister.

Tom and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

Their family was together again.

 

* * *

 

Tom gave the ring to Cadmus/ Anndrais Morgan in this life who kissed it and put it on his index finger.

Harry tried to give the cloak back to Ignotus/Walter Wood who shook his head.

“It’s yours and Tom’s, Harry. I made it to protect my family. You, Antioch and Cadmus have always been my family and always will be.”

 

The three brothers were finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tomarry story.
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable.


	2. Extra

Tom knew there was something missing from his life. He knew there was someone who he sorely missed, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember who. He did his schooling then went and made the elixir. He made the philosopher’s stone for appearances sake because he didn’t want to share the knowledge of how he’d really made elixir. It wasn’t in any book or journal, but he knew it was true and he’d smiled evilly when it had worked. He will be twenty four years old forever.

He didn’t like talking to anyone and kept to himself. Everyone irked him beyond reason and people came to realise very soon that if they had even an ounce of self-respect, they should stay away from Tom Marvolo Riddle.  He was rude, sarcastic and humiliated people who didn’t know when to give up. It made him happy to see them upset and teary eyed. They should’ve heeded the rumours but didn’t. They deserved to suffer.

Dippet welcomed him with open arms and he became the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He was the youngest wizard to get Order of Merlin, First class. His magic was capable of bringing anyone to their knees. He knew that people knew that. Many had even started calling him the Dark Lord.

Though majority didn’t care about the baseless rumours. The rumours amused him a lot.

 

* * *

 

He was summoned to Gringotts when he was thirty years old, apparently his uncle had died. He knew his uncle was a deranged fellow when he’d found out about his family.

The goblins gave him the ring because he was the last living Gaunt. They’d done a test to see if a family member was alive somewhere and that’s how they’d found him.

He couldn’t understand why he felt so nostalgic when he saw the gold ring. He cleansed it at his home and felt as if he’d gotten a family member back.

“How absurd, I don’t have any family.”

But for unfathomable reason, he kissed the black onyx stone on the ring and put it on his index finger.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know who was Harry Potter. All he knew was the eighteen year old resembled his father, James Potter and had the eyes of his mother, Lily Potter. He’d taught them but their son had gone to Beuxbatons. He didn’t know why he felt affection for the beautiful, messy-black haired, green eyed youth.

But he knew he wanted him. He felt happy when he talked to him. It was seldom he felt happy. He liked talking to snakes; he had freed Callum, Salazar’s basilisk in the Black Lake after he’d opened the Chamber of Secrets. He’d had no intention of setting the king of serpents on anyone. He hated everyone. If it was up to him, he would’ve set the basilisk on the whole bloody school. Callum still laughed at his intentions whenever they talked these days. Callum was a good friend; his only friend.

But Harry was…just Harry. Harry’s presence never failed to calm him. His presence was soothing.

They continued to meet even after the tournament was over and one day he realized he loved Harry. He’d never cared for anyone, to him other humans were nothing more than mere bugs. But when he was with Harry, he felt complete. He felt his soul sing whenever they were together. He’d felt immensely happy when Harry had told him he’d never liked anyone, never dated anyone. He just loved his parents and godfathers.

 

“Of course you haven’t, my love. You only love me, Harry,” Tom said with a smirk.

Harry blushed adorably and ducked his head. “Yes, you are right. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, Tom.”

Tom kissed Harry’s cheek and relished in the fact that this beautiful human was his.

He didn’t know Harry was thinking the same.

_I don’t know what this Adonis sees in me, but I am happy to have his affections._

Harry leaned into Tom and smiled when his lover put his arm around him.

 

* * *

 

He had never cried in his life, but he did when Harry said he loved him as well and accepted his marriage proposal. He knew his instincts weren’t wrong, he knew the love he and Harry Potter had for each other was special. It was eternal.

It didn’t matter what their names were.

Antioch Peverell and Marc Le Fay

Or

Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 

He’d remembered who he and Harry were after their first night together. He knew that virgin body, he’d made love to it many times in his past life. Harry had touched him sometimes like he knew him too. Somewhere in his heart, his beloved Harry also knew Tom Riddle was his forever.

He and Harry hadn’t changed at all. They still looked like they had before. Like Antioch Peverell and Marc Le Fay Peverell.

He looked at his bonded and gently smiled at him.

“No matter how many times you and I will be reborn, we’ll always be together my love.” Tom softly whispered and kissed Harry’s forehead. Harry snuggled into him even more and he shook his head fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Tom didn't remember who he was when he was ten years old, he would've still done things in the same way. Only difference is, he opened the Chamber of Secrets just because he could.


End file.
